Darkweaver
by moonfeather58
Summary: Twelve years ago Harry went missing from Privet Drive after Vernon Dursley sold his own nephew after nearly killing the child. Twelve years later, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin find their long lost friend's long lost son and enroll him at Hogwarts for his fifth year. But this Harry Potter is not what the world was expecting. Enter the world of the darkweavers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously). **

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's 'Prisoner of Magic' Challenge<strong>

**Plot:** The Dursleys did what they always wanted and got rid of Harry, but instead of just abandoning him or throwing him out, they did something worse: they sold him.

**Rules:**

Dark or Evil Harry=_Dark_

The one whom Harry is sold to treats him like a servant, but with a few privileges

Harry's Master is of Creature blood - vampire, werewolf, demon, elf, etc.=_demon elf_

When the magical world finds him, Harry is dark-minded about them given how he was abandoned by Muggles

Harry must be at least 13 when the magical world finds him and at least 2 or 3 when he's sold=_sold when 3, found when 15_

Eventually, the one who buys Harry makes him their heir/ward and keeps Harry in the house, hence the 'prisoner' reference

Despite Harry being a servant, his 'Master' is gracious to him

**Guidelines:**

Harry becomes the same sort of creature as his Master - or a half-creature to aid his Master=_yes_

Crossovers=_no_

Slash=_no_

Other slaves see Harry as a leader - _think Lucian in Underworld Rise of the Lycans=yes_

Tom acquires Harry's assistance/loyalty=_no_

Harry gets his Master's permission to turn any friends he makes=_yes_

Royal-Servant Harry=_yes_

The one he is sold to is a canon character e.g. Fenrir, Sanguini=_no_

Sirius and/or Remus find Harry before the Light do=_yes_

**Forbidden:**

Harry's master being human

Good or Grey Harry

Harry allied with the Light

The Dursleys _escaping_ their punishment

Other than that, it's up to you

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong>

Harry/Pansy (key pairing)

Neville/Hannah (canon pairing)

Draco/Luna

Hermione/Blaise

**Key:**

_Italic=thoughts_

_"Italic"=parseltongue_

"word"=normal

**_"Italic"=Devdow (demon elf language)_**

**Warnings:**

Albus Dumbledore Bashing

Weasley Bashing (except for the twins, Bill and Charlie)

Severus is a vampire (I know this isn't original but it fits my story.)

Harry has a familiar that is not Hedwig or a snake (he will still have Hedwig, she'll just be a normal owl and he'll have a snake)

Harry is natural Parselmouth and as a result knows Parselmagic

**House Info:**

Slytherin Harry/Pansy

Ravenclaw Hermione/Slytherin Blaise

Hufflepuff Neville/Hufflepuff Hannah

Ravenclaw Luna/Slytherin Draco

* * *

><p><strong>Devilish Deal<strong>

Humans say that home is where the heart is. A home is meant to be a safe place where a child grows up loved and treated like a member of their family. But the folly of this saying and the folly of humans is that everything isn't always like it appears on the outside for once the doors and curtains close…well sometimes a home can be a paradise and other times it is truly hell on earth. Such is the case for many children, magical and muggle, around the world.

Lying on the kitchen floor was the still form of a small toddler. In fact many would have thought the child dead if it hadn't been for the very slight rising and falling of his chest. If one had pulled back the toddler's shirt then they would have seen that he had bruises and scars from a belt along his entire body and it got worse the further down one looked. But nobody knew that there was another boy in the house at all for the residents of Number 4 never allowed the unconscious and near dead child out of the house or near any windows. The poor thing didn't even know its own name.

"We've got to get rid of it before the neighbors see Vernon," Petunia, a woman who resembled a horse, said as she stared down at the little freak lying motionless on the kitchen floor. Petunia hadn't wanted her sister's son at all. It was always 'Lily this' and 'Lily that' once Lily had been confirmed to be a witch and gone off to that freak school with the Snape boy who lived in the same neighborhood. Petunia wasn't ashamed to admit that she had been jealous of Lily ever since her sister had found out she had magic and Petunia didn't. Then she had gotten married to that Potter boy and they'd had this freak that Dumbledore had dumped on their doorstep without telling them first.

"I will Pet but he's still alive," Vernon, a man who resembled a beluga whale, said. Their son, a pig headed blond boy who resembled at the moment a baby hippo, was in the living room watching some cartoon on the television with a bag of chips.

"Well we need to figure out something to do about the freak," Petunia said. "Vernon throw the freak into the cupboard until we figure out what to do with him. At least then he won't get blood on my white floor."

Vernon picked up the freak and threw him into his room which was actually the cupboard under the stairs and slammed the door before sliding the deadbolt into place along with the small gold ventilation on the door before going back into the kitchen. Petunia had a bottle of bleach in her hands and poured the entire contents onto the floor before she grabbed a dishrag and got down on her hands and knees to try to scrub the floor clean.

"Petunia with all the money we've been getting for the boy we can replace the flooring," Vernon said. "I know some people who could come and replace the floor."

"If they see blood on the floor then how are we going to explain this Vernon? They'll ask questions and then word will get back to the police."

"Don't worry Petunia. They won't ask any questions as long as we pay them for their time," Vernon said. He helped his wife up. "I'll take the day off work and see what can be done about the freak. Before you know it, he'll be out of our hair for good."

"Okay Vernon. I think I'll take Dudders to the park for being such a good boy lately."

"Why don't we all go?" Vernon said. "We could take Dudders to the new ice cream parlor that opened up and get lunch there after we take him to the park."

Petunia nodded and stood. "Let me just go get cleaned up then Vernon and then we'll go." She went upstairs and took a quick shower before changing into another pair of clothes while Vernon called work and told them he had a family emergency. Petunia brushed her hair and then went downstairs. Petunia then washed Dudley's hands and face at the sink before the family got in the car and went to the park, leaving the battered and bleeding body of their nephew in the cupboard under the stairs.

The Dursleys afternoon was uneventful. They took Dudley to the park and watched him run around and bully the other children. Then they went to the ice cream parlor and got lunch. It was a nice family establishment and Vernon and Petunia decided they would go there once a week. After their lunch, Petunia took Dudley to see a movie while Vernon went around looking for somewhere to dump the freak.

Vernon drove into London as he remembered that Petunia had mentioned something about freaks going there for shopping for that freak school of theirs. Maybe there was someplace around London that they could dump the freak. He parked his car and then walked around London, trying to think of where unwanted freaks were taken. As he walked around, he spotted a store that he was sure hadn't been there yesterday and walked inside the dark shop.

"Hello?" Vernon asked as he looked around the shop but he couldn't see or hear anything. Maybe the store wasn't open for business yet? Vernon couldn't help the shiver that crept down his spine at the eerie atmosphere of the store.

"Can I help you human?" a voice asked out of the darkness from behind Vernon and he spun around only to find nothing.

"Who…where…are…you…?" Vernon asked, his voice shaking with fright which was something new to the man for he liked to pretend that he wasn't afraid of anything. But the truth was that Vernon was afraid of anything that didn't fit into his definition of 'normal' which was anything that had to do with magic or the supernatural. On this day Vernon was about to find that his worst fears would be realized but they might also be the answer to his dreams.

The sound of snapping fingers was heard and dim green lights flickered on in the shop to reveal skulls, fangs and claws hanging from the ceiling. Potion ingredients; common, rare and exotic; lined shelves and bookcases on the left, right and back sides of the storefront. Books on different topics of magic from light to dark were also in stock as well as amulets and a variety of weapons. Vernon stared at everything with eyes wide in terror before a cold laugh broke the surrounding silence and a figure with glowing gold eye stepped out of the shadows and approached Vernon who backed into a shelf.

"What does a human have need of a demon for?" the man asked as he smiled to reveal sharp canines and sharp claws on the ends of his fingers.

"D…de…"

"Yes I'm a demon you pathetic excuse of a human," the demon said with a sadistic grin on his face. "And I'll ask you again _human_. What do you want with me?"

"If you're a demon then that means you're a freak!" Vernon shouted.

The demon moved across the room in a blur so that Vernon didn't see him and a clawed hand grasped the tub of lard by its throat and lifted him up into the air with ease. A deep growl rumbled in the demon's chest as he drew his lips back into a snarl and dug his claws into the human's throat. "I am not a freak human and neither are the rest of the magical humanoid creatures that visit these walls. Now do not make me ask you again. What do you want?"

Vernon whimpered and pissed himself at the demon's angry eyes as he struggled to get air into his lungs from where the demon was crushing his throat. The demon dropped the human on the floor and stared down at him as he crossed his arms.

"I need a place to dump a body," Vernon said.

"Oh? And why would I be interested in a dead human?"

"Because it's a freak," Vernon said. "It can do magic and we never asked for the freak to be left on our doorstep. Anyway it's not dead. Not yet anyway."

"How old is this child?"

"Three years old," Vernon said. "The same age as my own son."

The demon hummed in thought and then lifted Vernon again before staring into his eyes and forcing his way through the human's mind to search for information on this child. Images of a cowering boy with messy black hair and too skinny for its age cowering from the human in his shop. A boy who resembled a hippo punching the same boy and kicking him, tripping the boy as he carried food to the table just to watch the boy get hit, a horse faced woman whacking the child over the head with a frying pan. Another growl rumbled in the demon's chest as he flipped through more memories before withdrawing from the human's mind and kicked one of the man's knees, hearing the satisfying crunch of cartilage and bone breaking.

"Well if you want to get rid of the human then you can always sell it," the demon said. "Come back here if you want on Friday just after sunset and you can sell the human child. Assuming you keep the child alive until then. We deal in muggle and wizarding money."

"How much will I get?" Vernon asked greedily.

"Depends on the condition of the child, what it has been trained to do, and how broken it is," the demon said with a shrug. "Fifty to two hundred pounds per sale."

Vernon grinned. "I'll have the freak here on Friday," Vernon said and disappeared outside to go back to his car.

The demon grinned to himself as the human left. "Oh my. I forgot to tell him that the magical humans that are often sold to creature masters often end up killing the humans who sold them. All well. He'll find out in due time." Whistling, the demon locked up and left out the back door, snapping his fingers again to darken the shop.

* * *

><p>Friday evening, Harry Potter was dragged out of his cupboard and thrown in the back of the car. "Stay down boy or you'll get it," Vernon hissed to the toddler who meekly nodded. There was the sound of a car door slamming and then the engine starting before Vernon drove to the shop. The demon was outside with a customer he'd called personally waiting for Vernon.<p>

"Who is this?" Vernon asked as he parked the car.

"A customer and friend of mine who wants to buy the child you spoke of. I assume you didn't kill him?" the demon asked.

"Nando allow the human to speak," said the hooded figure who stared at Vernon curiously. Vernon tried to see the other freak's face but the only thing he saw were two gold eyes staring at him beneath the hood.

"Of course Califax," Nando answered.

"I do," Vernon said. "He's in the back of the car."

"I'll give you two hundred fifty pounds for the child," Califax said and handed the money over to Vernon who greedily took the money and began counting it. "It's all there," Califax said as he watched the human impassively.

"All sales are final and no money is refunded in case of a damaged product," Nando said. "And if you decide you want it back…"

"We don't," Vernon said as he stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Well if you do decide you want it back at a later date, then you can't have it," Nando continued. "So do we have a deal Mr.?"

"Dursley. Mr. Dursley," Vernon said, missing the predatory look the figures gave each other.

Nando pulled out some forms. "Just fill out your information on these forms in blood and we'll be all set."

"Why blood?" Vernon asked.

"Blood makes contracts valid," Nando said dismissively. Nando handed Vernon a knife and instructed him to cut his hand open and then handed the human a quill to fill out the forms. It took a couple of hours but eventually he signed his name at the bottom under the word seller on all the forms. Califax also signed his name in his own blood and let his magic into his signature to make it binding before rolling it up. Nando signed as witness and created three copies, handing one each to Vernon and Califax before folding up the third copy and putting it in his pocket. Little Harry Potter had no idea that his uncle had just made a deal with a demon elf for he had slipped into blackness once again from blood loss as his body was dumped outside and Vernon went back home. And try though they might, the wizarding world would find no trace of Harry Potter for twelve years.


End file.
